


Fallen

by Pixiedustburns



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24721756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiedustburns/pseuds/Pixiedustburns
Summary: I do not own roswell new mexico or any of the characters.Jesse manes plans to wipe out the aliens at the con.
Relationships: Max Evans/Liz Ortecho, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	1. Ticking time

"I know what he means to Alex." Greg Manes stood firm against his Father, defiance on his face. Alex locked eyes with Guerin, caught up in the sea of wild emotions there, fear, anger, desperation and.......love? Was it possible that Guerin still loved him to?  
"Son this man is a terrorist." Jesse Manes spat out. "Stand aside and let me deal with him."  
"No!" Alex started to move forward but Greg held up a hand to stop him.  
"Its ok Alex." He reassured, to Jesse, " I'm not going anywhere." And over his shoulder without looking to Michael, "stay behind me."  
Jesse scowled. "Alex your filth seems to have corrupted your brother." Alex flinched but said nothing while Michael's hands clenched into fists. "It doesn't matter anyway." Jesse concluded as he put his gun away. "When this thing goes off he and everyone, every disgusting thing like him will be wiped out."  
"Spoken like a true hero." Michael snarled sarcastically.  
"Dad, I told you Helena switched them!" Alex protested. "You set that thing off tonight and we all die. You, Greg, Flint and me. I know of at least 3 of those that you care about."  
" I would like to believe you Alex, I really would. But your judgement was compromised the day you met that thing." Jesse glanced at his watch. "Nearly show time." Jesse started to walk away.  
"Dad, please!" Alex begged, Greg stopped him from following their Father.  
" We dont have much time." Michael spoke to Greg and Alex. Find Flint and get him, yourself and Alex out of here, please."   
"No, Guerin! I am not leaving." Alex tried to remove his brother's hands but Greg refused to let go.  
"Alex listen to me." Mixhael caught his face between his hands. "The console is rigged. It's going to explode."  
"What?" Alex gasped looking around at the sea of people. And back to Michael.  
" if it explodes it's going to take out this whole place. I need to know you're safe."  
"The blast could kill you to Guerin, I cant lose you." Alex was desperate. Michael's eyes softened in a look Alex had not seen since he was seventeen. Michael rested his head against Alex's, staring into his eyes. He kissed him softly and tender. Ignoring that Greg was there.  
"I love you, Alex." Michael whispered hoarsely before striding away purposefully.  
"No," he could hear Alex shouting after him. "Guerin!" Then more heartbreaking,"Michael!"


	2. Crazy lil thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael running around the con basically

Michael had no idea what he was doing. Jesse was gone lost in the crowd and the console could go off at any time. He could still hear Alex calling his name over and over in his head. It was something he was trying not to think about.  
There was a commotion in the darkness to the right of him.  
"Charlie?" Michael called out as he recognised her. "Maria!" Michael rushed over to her prone form on the ground, blood had dried crusty beneath her nose. "What happened?" Michael lifted Maria's head gently into his lap.  
"The atomiser. She threw it out there somewhere and just collapsed." Charlie looked frantic. "I dont know what happened."  
"Maria has alien DNA." Michael explained.  
"Seriously? Is there anyone in Roswell who isn't an alien?" Charlie tugged at her hair anxiously.  
"Michael!" Isabelle almost canoned into him "Max collapsed. Flint attacked him and he did something. Rosa is giving him CPR and Liz is trying to stop the bomb."  
"What?" Michael looked at Maria and back to Isabelle. "I need to help Liz with the console. Help Charlie get Maria out of here."  
"What about Max?" Isabelle asked.  
" If that bomb goes off Max's heart will be the least of his problems." Michael explained.  
"Ok." Isabelle nodded. "I'll help Charlie put Maria in her car but I'm coming back Michael."  
"Agreed." Michael looked at Maria and then to Charlie. "Keep her safe." Charlie nodded and supported Maria's head as he stood up and once again took off into the night.


	3. Family feud.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all comes down to who is your family

Michael found liz in the tent on the platform. He skidded on the fuel slick floor.  
"I disarmed the bomb." She explained to Michael. "But something is happening with the console and I cant touch it." Liz held out a hand towards the console and jumped as sparks leapt out towards her.  
"Let me try." Michael could feel his powers beneath his skin. The serum finally wearing off. His hand touched onto the iridescent console and he closed his eyes. Beneath his hand the console pulsed. Voices. Michael could hear hundreds of voices and all of them where angry, angry and scared.  
"Go," Michael whispered softly "go home." The voices hushed and as Michael opened his eyes the console lurched. He grabbed Liz shielding her as the console shot directly upwards taking the tent with it and also the generator killing the lights and music.  
"Max," liz pulled away and started running. Michael looked up into the sky in wonder before he followed her.

Although he was expecting it seeing Max lying on the ground was like a punch to the gut. Kyle was doing CPR while Rosa was crouched down by a car talking to Flint Manes.  
"You did this." Michael snarled at Flint. " you hurt Max, kidnapped your own brother and held a gun to his head!" Michael was about to start forward when the sound of clapping, slow and deranged came from behind him. Jesse Manes stood in the moonlight, his face tight with irritation.  
"Well, this may not be the setting I had hoped for, but at least some aliens will die tonight." He glanced at Kyle and now Liz still working on Max. "Although it seems that one already has." Michael clenched his fists.  
"Is this really how you want this to play out, Dad?" Alex's voice called from the darkness. Michael watched as he and Greg appeared from the darkness. Around them the con was being evacuated, in the panic no one noticed the small group, blinded by darkness and fear.  
" I asked you to take him to safety." Michael spoke to Greg.  
"We didn't have anywhere else to be right now." Greg answered.  
"Well Alex i did try to spare you from this," Jesse drawled, "but you're still weak and that weakness will cause you pain." Jesse turned the atomiser in his hands looking for the switch .  
"Dont." Michael stepped forward and Jesse pulled his gun. " this isn't about me being an alien. It's about Alex and me." Michael shouted. At the same time  
Alex looked at Greg who shrugged. "What?"  
" You just found out I have an alien lover and your not shocked?" Alex asked.  
"Rosa, the girl who died in high school is standing right there and you think this surprises me?"  
"This ends tonight!" Jesse snarled. " it is about aliens being a danger to this planet." For a moment there was silence.  
"Its about Mom." Flints voice was a little wheezy, but clear.  
"Flint you shut your mouth." Jesse commanded but there was a slight hint of fear.  
"All those years," Flint laughed scornful. "You're nothing but a bully. I watched you take it out on Alex, blaming him for what you did."  
"What did Dad do Flint?" Alex asked, Greg was at his side holding onto Alex's arm.  
"It had to happen." Jesse sniffed. "She was consorting with the enemy." Jesse lashed out suddenly kicking at the bumper of a car. "She betrayed us all. Her family."  
"Mom didn't leave Roswell." Flint waited until Jesse was quiet. "Dad transferred her to Caulfield." Flint looked up at his Father with disdain.  
"The day I was assigned there it was still being run for the government and Dad threatened if I told anyone Mom was there, he would have her killed." Flint looked at Alex, "you asked me what he had over me Alex."  
"Did Mom die in the explosion?" Alex asked. Flint shook his head.   
"I'm sorry Alex. Dad lied to me. Mom was dead three weeks before the explosion."

The sound of Max coughing broke through the silence.  
It roused Jesse from his stupor.  
"No!" Michael shouted as Jesse pushed the button. "Alex!"


	4. New beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read it and see.

It had been a long month Michael thought as he sat down on the bench at the cemetery. Part of him still couldn't believe what had happened that night.  
Max was still recovering, but stable under the care of Kyle and Liz. Maria and he had broken up in the aftermath but remained friends with Michael and Isabelle helping her with her newly developing powers. And Alex...  
Michael looked up as the man in question walked towards him.  
"Greg must have been. There are new flowers." Alex sat down on the bench next to Michael and leant against him. "Does it bother you?"  
" That you come here to mourn your brother?" Michael asked, "no." Alex smiled and linked his hand with Michael's.  
"Its still so messed up." Alex mused. "My Mom had an affair with an alien. Greg and I were never Jesse's sons. All the pain and anger." Alex shook his head.  
"You know we still haven't talked about that night." Michael closed his eyes remembering.

It had happened so fast. Michael had screamed Alex's name as Isabelle had come running up to them. Michael had grabbed onto Alex trying to shield him as screams of agony filled the night.  
"Guerin I'm ok." Alex had looked up into Michael's eyes in shock. "I'm ok" isabelled had screamed Michael's name then as despite the pain of the atomiser slowly killing him Jesse Manes had drawn a gun and fired at Michael. It had been to fast for Michael to use his powers but the bullet never reached him. Michael had stared in awe at the invisbale shield that surrounded them and down to where it connected glowing to Alex's hands.

"Yeah well theres nothing much to say. I'm part alien." Alex smiled. "My Mom didn't leave me and that monster was never really my Dad." Greg told me that the vitamins Dad gave us every day turned out to be suppressors made from the serum Helena used on you. He had been giving them to us for years."  
"Bastard." Michael snarled. Alex turned his face into Michael's neck.  
"Let's go home. It's getting cold." He suggested.Michael nodded and they stood together. Whether it was the airstream tonight or at Alex's place didn't matter. As long as they were together anywhere was home.


End file.
